Parodia de HBP
by YasumVeela
Summary: SPOILERS ...porque ningún otro libro de la saga fue tan divertido ¡risas aseguradas!


Capítulo 1 – El Ministro Atontao

Hugh Grant en una actuación estelar (como el Primer Ministro Muggle): Yo estoy aquí simplemente porque soy guapo y británico. (no me dirán que Blair es más mono que yo...) --puppy eyes--  
Cornelius Fudge: Bla, bla..Muggles..bla..Dumbledore...bla...

- en algún momento, surge el problemilla serious black -  
Voldemort: --hace que los puentes exploten-- MUAJAJAJA  
Rufus Scrimgeour: Sé que tengo el nombre propio de un perro, gracias. Pero yo parezco un león y también totalmente innecesario en la trama.  
Voldemort: --hace que más puentes exploten-- MUAJAJAJA²

Chaper 2 – El tugurio donde habita Sevieeeee

Zorrito inocente: --palma--  
Bellatrix Lestrange: Soy una zorra mata-zorros --por un zorro que matéééé, mata zorros me llamaroooon--  
Narcissa: --llámame Cissy--  
Bellatrix Lestrange: Cissy¿dónde vive el ejem.supuestotraidor.ejem?

Narcissa: Oh, aquí, vengo tan a menudo que... qui..quiero decir... creo que es por allí.  
--llegan--  
Narcissa: OH SEVERUS! Mi HIJO! Mi único HIJO!

Bellatrix: --sospecha de Snape--

Snape: --la calla de forma magistral--

Sevfans¡Severuuuuuuuus rulez!

Jk: Sep, esto es lo mejor del libro, el resto es un plagio de diferentes Ficts, pero, dado que los Ficts son plagios de mi obra... es como si fuera escrito por mí.

Colagusano: --soy una cenicienta maltratada--

Severus: --hace la Promesa Irrompible--

Capítulo 3 – Pooozi/Poooozno

Harry: Me siento mal, solo y abandonado porque Dumbledore me da plantaaaao. Eso sí, ahora soy más maduro, más guapo, más alto y ya no hablo en mayúsculas.

LectorHBP: Pero roncas.  
Dumbledore: --llega con retraso y medio manco--  
Harry: --despierta--

Dumbledore: --llama a la puerta--  
The Dursleys: Odiamos la magia, odiamos lo raro, te odiamos a ti.

Dumbledore: --entra de todos modos y vacila un poquín-- Harry, eres el heredero de Sirius, y por ello, Kreacher es tuyo.

Harry¿lo puedo matar?

Dumbledore: Ok, si tú quieres, Harry, pero en Hogwarts buscamos otro sirviente más al que explotar y me dije...

Harry: Ok, pero que sufra.

Kreacher¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chaper 4 – El nuevo, también conocido como Horace Slughorn

Dumbledore: Bueno Harry, yo soy tu amigo, me preocupo por ti...

Harry¿Y su mano, señor?

Dumbledore: --se hace el loco-- ¿Qué tal esa cicatriz?  
Harry: No me duele.

Dumbledore: Ok. Mira, tengo que buscar a un amigo, así que te vienes

Harry: _¿fiestas en el geriátrico? _Oh... ok.

Dumbledore: Horace es amigo mío y quiero tenerlo este año en Hogwarts de profesor y ¿sabes? le gustaba mucho tu madre y como tú también tienes esos ojitos tan atractivos, quizá pudieras persuadirlo...

Harry: --persuade al pobre viejo camuflado para ir a Hogwarts --

Capítulo 5 – Exceso de Flema (y de celos)

Señora Weasley: Oh, el favorito de mis nueras... digooo ¡Harry, hijo, come que estás flaco!

Harry¡Eh, que he crecido y ya tengo un cuerpo fibrado!  
Señora Weasley: --le pone la comida--  
Arthur: Moooolly, mi querida mujerciiiiita, sabes que mi pasión es que los aviones... pero qué digo, ven aquí que Ginny es ya muy mayor para ser la pequeña... Molly mhh... hoy va a ser el mejor...

Harry: ejem

Arthur: Ops, hola!

Harry: --duerme donde los gemelos--

Fleur Delacour: --Aunque llevo en Inglaterra mucho tiempo, tengo que hablar raro para que los lectores no olviden que soy francesa-- ¡Buenos días Haggy¡Ven que te bese!  
Ginny and Hermione: Nosotras odiamos a Fleur porque ella es guapa y nosotras somos Inglesas de pelo raro y cuenta económica maltrecha.

Ron: Odio a Fleur porque no me quiere besar y yo no he besado nunca a nadie y Harry sí y creo que cuando bese a alguien yo... Ups, si es Fleur --la sigue--  
Hermione¡Tengo un record en TIMO!  
Harry: Pero yo te gano en DCAO

Hermione: --ups--

Chaper 6 – El rodeo de Draco, también traducido como desvío, hasta que los Malfoy nos demandaron y tal. (Lucius: Mi hijo NO es gay)

Todos: Yupiii vayamos al callejón Diagon pues vamos con escolta y aunque los Mortífagos anden por aquí no nos harán pupa.

Hagrid: Yo os protegeré.

Todos: Ehm...

Draco: Soy archimillonario, pero compro en los mismos sitios que vosotros, los mortales comunes, para que no os sentáis demasiado mal.

Cissy: Mi hijito es un amor.

Draco: Sé que parece que paso el mayo de mi tiempo de compras cuando Voldemort está planeando gobernar el mundo, pero ...aaaaantes muerto que sencillo, ay que sencillo, ay que sencillo. ¡Hey, una sangresucia!

Draco y su madre: --se van, pues nada es lo suficiente bueno para ellos--  
El trío: --va a la tienda de los gemelos--  
Los gemelos: Queremos a Harry!

George: Coge

Fred: todo

George: lo

Fred: que

George: quieras

Fred: te

George: lo

Fred: regalamos

Ron: --coge cosas también--

Gemelos: ... Ronniekins, te viiimos ¡PAGA YA PUTA!  
El trío: Sigamos a Draco, es otra estupenda ocasión de poder ser asesinados. Draco: --al propietario de la tienda-- Escucha tío, hechiza esto o mueres, Voldie es mi colega.

Capítulo 7 – El club Slug

--todos miran a Harry en el andén 9 ¾--

--todos aman al Elegido--  
Harry: --mira a su alrededor-- ...hola.

Todos: --se desmayan de la emoción--

Luna: --sigue estando pirada--

Ginny: Me voy con Dean.

Harry: ...oh --se siente solito-- --unas niñas tratan de ligar con él--

Carta de Slughorn: Quedamos en el compartimiento, trae a más amiguitos influyentes y populares que tengas, debo ampliar mi círculo.

El Club: --aburre--  
Harry: Yo... ¿puedo irme?

Harry: --sigue a Zabini al compartimiento de Malfoy--  
Harry: --está bajo la capa invisible--  
Los Slytherin¡Ginny Weasley nos pone!  
Draco: --retira la capa de Harry y rompe su nariz-- YIIIIIIIJA!  
Harry: Ouch.

Tonks: Hola, Harry, como eres el héroe he venido a ayudarte, aunque tengas la capa invisible por encima y no sepa que estás aquí.

Harry: --Merlín me quiere--

Capítulo 8 - Snape Victorioso

Snape: Sal de aquí puta.

Tonks: --llora y huye--

Snape: Oh, Harry está taaaan a salvo en mis manos... --mmhmmm--

Snape: --imagina que viola tortura y mata a Harry-- UN MILLÓN DE PUNTOS QUITADOS A GRYFFINDOR!  
--Harry hace su aparición en el Gran Comedor--

Dumbledore: Hay un nuevo profesor de DCAO, como sabéis, los libros de Harry Potter suelen tener una gran cantidad de clichés, así que ¿por qué cambiar eso? Dumbledore: El nuevo profesor de DCAO es Severus Snape!  
Snape: --baila la macarena-- Eeeeeeeeeeh macarena aaaaaaaah  
Todos: --flipan--

Capítulo 9 - The Half-Blood Prince (no, no lo traduzco, el misterio de... es taaaan obvio)

El trío: Paaaaasando de Hagrid ...sin que se entere.  
Snape: --habla de DCAO con voz apasionada-- Es míííííííía, mi tesssssooooraaa.

Cartita de Dumbledore: Harry, pastelito mío, ven a mi oficina el próximo sábado. No olvides mis... ejempíldoras. Con amor xxx Albusie.

Harry: Uooooo, vaya, alguien ha pintarrajeao mi libro prestado de Pociones, y, ahora... seré el mejor ¡tiembla Snape!

The Half-Blood Prince: ya veremos.

Capítulo 10 – La Casa de los Gaunt (Slytherin corre por nuestras venas, gente!)

Harry: --sigue las indicaciones del Half-Blood Prince y triunfa como nadie-- JA!

Slughorn: Oh Harry, eres como tu madre. Casémonos.

Harry: --va donde Dumbledore--  
Dumbledore: Ok, exploremos la vida de Tom Riddle. No te preocupes, es una historia de drogas, sexo y rock n'roll, sólo que sin sexo... ni rock n'roll ¿la estupidez y precariedad humana es una droga? Ok, vale. Pero, Harry, te servirá para vencer a Voldemort.

Harry: ...

--recuerdo--

Merope y su familia: --son aún más lelos que Luna--

--angst angst angst--  
Harry¡Quiero ese anillo!

Dumbledore: Debo decirte algo...

Capítulo 11 – Hermione ayuda (¡tramposa!)

Harry: --es el puto amo en Pociones--

Slughorn: --lo ama--

Hermione¡Stan Shunpike es un Mortífago!

Harry: venga ya.

Ron: Vaya, el Mundo Mágico está en peligro, pero... A QUIEN LE IMPORTA tenemos QUIDDITCH!  
Hagrid: Largaos, no quiero esquiroles aquí.

El trío: --dedos cruzados-- Hagrid, tus clases molan muchísimo, pero estamos tan ocupados...

Hagrid¡Os quiero! Tomad un trozo de tarta

Tarta: --mi dureza ralló un diamante--

Harry: Malfoy trama algo y voy a averiguarlo.

Capítulo 12 – Plata y ópalos

Dumbledore: --no 'tá--  
Harry: WTF. Dumbledore no puede haberme olvidado --llora desconsolado--  
Dumbledore: --llega--

Mundungus: --roba cosas--  
Katie Bell: Hasta este momento yo era totalmente irrelevante ahora, soy víctima de una Imperius.

Harry¡LARGO TODOS! el HÉROE está aquí.

Harry: Malfoy trama algo y voy a averiguarlo.  
Ron Hermione: Ok, Harry... --necesita... relajarse--

Capítulo 13 – El Riddle secreto

Harry: Malfoy trama algo

Harry: MALFOY TRAMA ALGO  
Harry: MALFOOOOY TRAMAAAA AAAALGOOOO.

Dumbledore: Hola, Harry.  
Dumbledore: En el programa de hoy veremos como Luisa Reinalda declara su amor a Jose Ursulario y como Franielda Elena se... Q-quiero decir veremos cómo le dije a Tom que era un mago.

Harry: OO ...ok.

la --'tá bebida--

Riddle: --es maaaaalo--  
Tom: Oooh, Soy tan especial.  
Tom: --roba yoyos--  
Dumbledore. Hogwarts..bla, King's Cross, bla, bla..  
Tom: Ok, tío, pero voy solo..., nada es lo suficiente grande para los dos si también viene mi ego.

Capítulo 14 - Felix Felicis

Hermione: Vaya, Harry, así que ahora debes saber todo sobre tu enemigo, sus miedos, sus esperanzas, el color de su ropa interior cuando se quiere sentir sexy..  
LectorHBP: ARG HERMIONE.  
Ron: Estoy al lado de mi gran amigo Harry, pero me pico cada vez que se habla de cualquier minucia en la que éste me supera... ¡Yo soy el alto, leñe!  
Ron: --Sigue blasfemando acerca del Club Slug--  
Hermione: Oh, honestly, Ronald..  
--Ron y Hermione empiezan otra de sus discusiones aburridas para que quede bien claro que tienen tensión sexual--  
--Ron sigue blasfemando acerca de Quidditch--  
--Ginny y Dean están en pleno pre...--

Ron: Ginny, deja de tirarte a todo bicho viviente, ok?

Dean: --huye--

Harry: --activa su monstruo--

Ginny: MUJAJAJA, Ronnie, tú estás celoso porque yo soy la GRAN GINNYSUE y tú eres virgen en TODO --risa maniaca--  
Harry: --hace el teatrillo de la Felix Felicis para que el idiota de Ron no joda el partido contra Slytherin--

Hermione: Te vi, Harry.

Harry: Y yo a ti, en la prueba de selección.

Hermione: --ups--  
Ron: Guau, soy un tío con suerte, voy a ganar, todos me quieren.  
Gryffindor: --gana--

Ron: Si me disculpan, voy a liarme con Lavender porque nadie me ha besado y me siento taaaaaaaaan solo --snif-- Y, por favor, si veis a Hermione se lo contáis, ok?

Lavender: --oh, Won-Won--

Mione: --corazón en proceso de romperse-- ¡Accio canarios locos asesinos!

Capítulo 15 – El Voto Irrompible

--Ron y Hermione drama--  
Ron¡Ella besuqueó a Krum!  
Hermione¡Él se besuquea con Lavender!  
Harry es un chico popular...

Harry: Romilda me acosa y me da chismes con Amorentia para que me enamore de ella... ¡la gente me quiere!

Hermione: Es que eres maduro, y joven y valiente, y guapo y...

Ron¡YO SOY ALTO!

Harry: quiero estar con Ginnyyyyyy --llora-- Ok, iré con Luna a la fiestecilla de Slughorn!

Luna: SÍÍ¿Puedo llevar mis objetos extraños de complemento?

Harry: ...oh, no.

Hermione: --pone o intenta poner a Ron celoso de McLaggen-- CHICAS MALAS AL PODER! --da esquinazo a McLaggen--

Vampiro: --soy lo único guay de este capítulo--  
Harry y Luna : --mola esta fiestecilla--

Draco: --se acopla-- ...y en tu fiesta me colé, butterbears para todos y ranas de comer. --le echan-- La has pifiado tronco, destrozándome la vida, ya nadie puede ayudarte ya...

Snape¡EH!

--Draco y Snape salen--

Draco: --he ligado--

Harry: --les sigue--

Draco y Snape: SIGUE EL PLAN, SIGUE EL PLAN --muajajaja--

Harry¡OMG!

Capítulo 16 – Unas Navidades muy frías

Harry: MALFOY TRAMA ALGO  
Harry: Lo juro.  
Ron: CALLA! ..bien

--vacaciones en familia muy aburridas--

Fleur: --no trago a mi suegra--

Molly: --no trago a mi nuera--

Lupin: Fenrir Greyback es un LOBO MALO.  
--Harry y Ron abren sus regalos navideños--

Ron¡Kreacher te envía gusanos!

Nota de Kreacher: --muere puta--

Harry: Oh, que bonito regalo el de Laviiie, Won-Won XD --se descojona--

Ron: --arg--

Percy: JK me odia. Aparezco sólo como una lameculos idiota niñito de mamá  
Scrimgeour: (a Percy) Y del ministerio (a Harry) Ayuuuuda al ministeeerio, ayuuuuda al ministeeerio...

Harry: Yo soy el hombre para y por Dumbledore, tío.  
Dumbledore: --ése es mi chico-- --llora por la emoción--

Capítulo 17 – La memoria que cambia Slughorn y tal...

Lavender: WON-WON!  
Ron: LAV-LAV!  
Lavander: Hola mi querido corazoncito, queridito, amorcito

Ron: Hola mi niñita, queridita, amorcita, guapita

Ginny: --vomita-- ...par de gusanos.

Harry: OO ¡hagamos eso!

Todos: --emocionados por las lecciones de Aparición--  
Harry: MALFOY TRAMA ALGO

Dumbledore: --muestra otra memoria del Pensadero--  
Tom Riddle: --está bien bueno, al igual que su papi-- Cierra el puto pico, Morfin.

Morfin: --en Pársel-- Caaaaaalla.

--ellos recuerdan viejos tiempos, incluyendo a la pequeña traidora Merope y al encantador abuelito/padre Tom Riddle--  
--segunda memoria--  
Tom Riddle: --pregunta muchas cosas--  
Slughorn: --responde contento-- OMG los estudiantes me quieren

--bla, bla, horcrux, horcrux--  
Dumbledore: Necesito la memoria verdadera, Harry, o no hay más culebrón

Harry: Oh, ok, necesito saber si Pedro Ernesto es el verdadero padre de Geroline Teresa...

Dumbledore: ...ok. Pero coge la memoria.

Capítulo 18 – Sorpresa de cumpleaños

--más drama de Ron y Hermione--

Harry: Soy el principito de Pociones

Slughorn: --le adora--

Harry: --le sonsaca--

--amor--  
Harry: Señor, qué es un Whore-Crux?  
Slughorn: --no, otro más no, por favor-- NO TE LO VOY A DECIR NUNCA PUTA... pequeña y bella hada de ojitos verdes.

Slughorn: PERO NO TE LO DIRÉ NI por esos ojitos tan cristalinos que parecen un...

Harry: --huye--  
Ron: El muy idiota roba ranas de chocolate con Amorentia y se envenena de amor --ROMIIIIIIIILDA--

Harry: Uf, tíos, por un momento pensé que Ronnie se me declaraba sobre Hermione. --lo lleva donde Slughorn--

Slughorn: --da bebida a Ron-- (drogo a éste y me lío con mi Haaaaarry)

Ron: --es envenenado--

Harry: --da bezoar a Ron--  
Ron: --'tá mejor--

Capítulo 19 – Colas de elfos

--todos están en el hospital, mirando a Ron--  
Harry: ESTOY HARTO DE CONTAR LO QUE SUCEDIÓ

Ginny¿y qué pasó, Harry?

Harry y Ginny: --charla amena--

Mrs.Weasley: Oh Harry, has ido salvando a toda mi familia  
Harry: No es nada. _AHORA DAME A TU HIJA _

McLaggen: Estoooooy en el equiiiipo, estoy en el equiiiiipo...  
Harry: --es golpeado por una bludger--

Ron: Hola tío, sabía que vendrías, como en cada libro.

Ginny: --visita a Harry-- Harry: LA QUIEEEEEROOOO Harry: --llama a Dobby y a Kreacher-- Harry: Espíen a Draco, esclavos.

Dobby: --le hace una reverencia-- Kreacher: --le hace un corte de manga--

Elfos: Sí, señor.

Hermione: NO OS OLVIDÉIS DEL COLOR DE SU ROPA INTERIOR  
Harry: Es verde.  
Ron y Hermione: ...c-como?

Harry: ...creo.

Capítulo 20 - Lord Voldemort

Ginny: --discute con Dean--  
Harry: Toooooooooooma

Dumbledore: Largo de mi oficina, Sybill, y recoge las medias. He quedado.  
--Harry entra--  
Trelawney: --está loca pero sabe cooooosas--  
Dumbledore¿Tienes la memoria de Slughorn?  
Harry: No. Pero... MALFOY TRAMA ALGO.  
Dumbledore: Ajá. --enseña otra memoria del Pensadero--  
Hepzibah: Tommy, mi niiiño! --regala cosas--  
Tom Riddle: Síp, estoy tremendo.  
Hepzibah: Mira, tengo esto de Slytherin y esta copa de Hufflepuff y...

Tom: AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Tom: --roba todo-- Whore-Cruxes, allá voy!

--segunda memoria--  
Dumbledore: --está en su oficina--  
Voldemort: --está bien bueno--  
Voldemort: QUIERO ENSEÑAR EN HOGWARTS.  
Voldemort: SOBRE CONEJITOS Y ARCOIRIS  
Dumbledore: Intenta en Oxford.

Capítulo 21 – La sala desconocida

Ron: Te amo, Hermione.  
Hermione: --y yo a ti--

Dobby: Draco Malfoy es un mal chico.

Harry: Oooh¿sííí?  
Dobby: Harry Potter, señor, usted... necesita ayuda.

Dobby: Usa la habitación Requirement.  
Harry: DIJE QUE MALFOY TRAMABA ALGO  
--Harry va a la sala--

--la sala pasa de él--

Myrtle la Llorona: Tengo un amiguito que llora conmigo, Harry. Soy taaaan feliz.

Harry: Ajá. ¿Y de Draco Malfoy, qué sabes?

Capítulo 22 – Después del entierro.

Hagrid: Mi pequeñita mascota querida murió.

Hagrid: VENID AL FUNERAL.  
El trío: Err..  
Harry: --toma la Felix y tiene suerte, o mono, o algo...--  
Lav¡Ronald, qué haces con Hermione en el cuarto de los chicos, los dos solos y ... --buaaaaaa--

Ginny también lo deja con Dean...

Harry : YEAHHHHHH

--Hagrid y Slughorn 'tán bebidos--  
Slughorn: ven aquí, bella hadita de ojitos esmeraldas, que te voy a contar un cuento... Era yo inocente y buscaba que los alumnos me..  
--hora y media después--

Harry: MIERDA, DAME YA LA PUTA MEMORIA

Slughorn: --se la da--

Capítulo 23 - Horcruxes

Harry: Tengo la memoria!  
Dumbledore: Sé que podrías, estoy orgulloso.  
Dumbledore: Y ahora, a darse prisa, que palmode aquí a 250 hojas.

Dumbledore: Y, por favor, Harry, no me putees a Horace. Necesito un profe de Pociones y alguien que sustituya a Severus cuando deba huir tras matarme.

Harry: --mirando una foto-- Giiiiinnyyyyy ¿Disculpe, profesor? No le oí.

--la memoria--  
Tom Riddle: --pregunta cosas--  
Slughorn: --las responde--  
Dumbledore: --explica lo del horcrux--

Harry: Así que ahora, además de tratar de matar a Voldemort debo también

Buscar, encontrar y destruir algo menos de siete Horcruxes?  
Dumbledore: Bueeeno...

Capítulo 24 - Sectumsempra

Hermione: --Harry tiene una vida apasionante--  
Harry: la tengo.

Harry: Ahora que Ginny ha roto con Dean puedo salir con ella, aunque nunca la halla hecho el menor caso y no la haya mirado más de tres veces en todo mi vida. ¡Molly se va a alegrar tanto!

Harry: Es duro ser el héroe.

Harry¿GINNY O RON?  
Harry¿GINNY O RON?

--en el baño--  
Myrtle la Llorona: Draquito, qué ocurre ahora ...¡lloremos juntos! (estoy dando celos a Harry, porque cuando Hermione le dijo a Ginny que eso funcionaría, lo hizo en estos baños y yo... ¡la oí!) Harry es mííííííííío

Draco: --snif-- No puedo hacerlo, ...no puedo hacerlo, no puedo... no funcionará... soy tan joven y guapo y rico para moriiiiir...

Myrtle: Compartiremos retrete.

Harry: --partiéndose-- Buen plan de futuro.

Draco: POTTER  
Harry: SECTUMSEMPRA, BITCH!  
Draco: --se convulsiona--  
Draco: --cerca de la muerte--

Severus: --lo salva--

Myrtle: --llora emocionada-- Se... han... --snif-- peleado... --snif-- por mí...

Harry: --es castigado--

--Quidditch--

Harry: Awww Cho y Ginny se enfrentan por mí... digo por la snitch.

--llega a la Sala Común--

Ron: Harry, estoy feliz de que te castigara Snape porque YO he sido el héroe en este partido. ...errr, quiero decir GANAMOS, GANAMOS

Ginny: GANAM...

Harry: --la besa--

Ginny: --lo besa--

Dean y Romilda: --lloran--

Sala Común: (llena) --aplaude--

Capítulo 25 - The Seer Overheard

Harry: --va a la Sala Requirement--  
Trelawney: Hay alguien dentro... un chico.. muy feliz... Pe-perooo ¡ladrón, devuélveme mis psicotrópicos!

Ladrón: --huye--

Trelawney: Hola Harry!

Harry: ...hola.

Trelawney: bla bla Snape... bla bla... cotilla... bla bla culpa muerte...

Harry: Dumbledore, tío... ESO SE CUENTA... SERÁ CABRÓN SNAPE!

Dumbledore: Ops, pero él lo lamnetó mucho...

Harry: ...

Dumbledore: y... ejhm... yo... ENCONTRÉ UN WHORE!CRUX.  
Harry: Ajá. Malfoy trama algo.

Dumbledore: Bien volvemos a lo de antes... Bueno, Harry, destruyamos el Horcrux.  
Harry: Ron y Hermione, despedidme de Ginny, avisad al ED, tomad la Felix, y proteged Hogwarts. ¡Suerte!

Capítulo 26: La cueva de los inferi

--en la cueva--  
Dumbledore: Ok, yo me corto un dedo y mi sangre abre la puerta...

Harry¿y si damos la mía?

Dumbledore: Nah, nah, tú _ya la diste en GoF... y_ eres más importante que yo.

Harry: Cierto.

Vayamos en este bonito bote hasta la islita del centro.

Dumbledore: Uf, qué sed, verdad, Harry? Oho, si hay un liquidillo... bebamos pues.

Harry: Usted primero.

--ocurre toda la tragedia del blandiblu verde--

JK: Yeah! La peli ya es PG13 y los mayores que acompañen a los críos darán buena cuenta de ello en la taquilla... YESSS

Harry: Vaya, unos tipos casi tan feos como Filch pretenden cogerme... SOS

Dumbledore: Estoy contigo y no tengo miedo, Harry, pero... ¡huyamos!

Capítulo 27 – La torre y Snape y avada kedavra y...

Harry¡Lo logramos!

Dubledore: Me mueeeerooooo

Rosmerta¡Bienvenidos! Pero primero, miremos todos juntos la Torre... vaya, si es la Marca... ¿no deberían ir..?

Harry: Oh, cierto.

Dumbledore: Gracias, Rosmerta.

--se van volando--

Rosmerta: (coge su monedita y...) Draco, ahí llegan.

Dumbledore: Llamemos a Severus.  
--llegan a la Torre de Astronomía--  
--Harry es paralizado por Dumbledore y escondido bajo su Capa Invisible--

Draco: Te mataré Albus, pero primero, y como me da miedo, déjame que te cuente mi plan mientras Severus viene a matarte por mí.

--habla y habla--

Snape: --llega--

Dumbledore: Severus, por favor _mátame, no sabes lo pesado que es este crío ególatra. _

Snape: --señala a Dumbledore-- AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Dumbledore: --muere--

Capítulo 28 – Vuelo del Prince

--hay peleas, alguna muerte y muchos heridos--  
Los mortífagos: --se piran--  
Snape: YO SOY EL HALF BLOOD PRINCE!  
Harry: Ah... --se le cae un mito-- PERO ERES UN COBARDE RESENTIDO!

La notita de R.A.B: --soy el argumento del próximo libro--

Capítulo 29 – El lamento del fénix (pobre Fawkes)

--este capítulo es algo pesado, pero incluye el momentazo OS DIJE QUE MALFOY TRAMABA ALGO de Harry, el momentazo SEVERUS ES BUENO O MALO? y, el momento RECONCILIACIÓN entre Molly y Fleur, en el que la francesa demuestra tener corazón y algo de cerebro, además del interesante momento WTF de OOC!Remus y acosadora!Tonks--

Capítulo 30 – La tumba blanca

Jk: sé que muchos lo pillasteis cuando visteis el nombre de los capítulos antes de que saliera el libro, pero... MUAJAJAJA Yo también puedo spoilerizaros --risa malévola--

--es el entierro de Dumbledore y va la ostia de gente,incluso quienes lo odiaron y calumniaron, como Skeeter y Umbridge, pero... ¡hay que llenar hueco, tíos, que la mitad de los estudiantes se habían largado ya antes de mayo--

Harry: Ginnysue, mi querida MaryGinnyJane... debemos romper, Voldemort puede intentar hacerte pupa porque estemos juntos.

Ginny: WTF. Harry, soy una traidora a la sangre, una Weasley, el reloj de La Madriguera dice que de todos modos puedo...

Harry: Trato de protegerte, nena...

Ginny: Pero, pero... aún no nos hemos besado bajo la lluvia!

Harry: Lo sé, Ginny, lo sé.

Ron: --da a Harry la invitación para la boda de Bill y Fleur a celebrar en La Madriguera--

Harry: ...quizá un último.

Ginny ¡Sííí!

(fin)


End file.
